<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Time by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262784">Down Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Diaries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During tough days, memories of simpler times comfort Jax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Diaries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b><em>Late February 2020</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Jax makes his way to his old room at Shadow Den, rolling his shoulders back and forth. After a regular day of work, he’d just take a quick shower and go home to prepare a meal and have dinner with Samantha. But these are different times. Desperate times.</p>
<p>Once New York City became the epicenter of the pandemic, he didn’t think twice. He gathered all the former members of his clan and decided to support humans giving shelter to homeless people at Shadow Den.</p>
<p>Soon, the place was crowded again with vampires preparing meals, manufacturing protective equipment for essential workers, taking care of homeless humans. With Senator Raines’s support, more people showed up. However, managing all working teams with Samantha isn’t easy and he has spent days with no time to rest or feed. Granted, tiredness is finally catching up to him.</p>
<p>He opens the door and heaves a sigh. Most of his belongings are his apartment with his wife. But some of his furniture was still there, including his futon¹. He takes off his jacket, places it on the hanger, and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower to relax.</p>
<p>As the water cascades over his head and body, thoughts of Samantha come to his mind. He knows she’s taking care of the homeless somewhere, but it’s been almost a week since they had some alone time. They’ve talked briefly whenever they crossed paths, but he misses her. Even if it was just to cuddle in bed talking about any random things they could think of, he’d give anything to see her.</p>
<p>He pours the liquid soap on the loofah, rubs it against his skin in circles and smiles to himself. If she was there, they’d clean each other up, goof around and the shower would take a little longer than expected. His smile fades. The work they’re doing is great and he’s proud of it. But sometimes, he wishes they could enjoy their first year of marriage like any regular newlywed couple. Yet, they’re anything but a regular couple. Once he finishes washing off the soap, he leaves the box and begins to dry his body and hair with a towel before going back to the room to rest.</p>
<h2>
  <b>…</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>Jax isn’t sure how much time it has passed since he lied down when the bathroom door opens. He shifts to the side and smiles as he spots Samantha on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Placing the towel that covered her body on the hanger, she picks up one of his old college t-shirts and one of his boxers to get dressed. Removing her hair tie, she undoes her messy bun and loosens up her long blonde locks with both hands. When she turns around, she smirks at her husband and saunters over to him. “Hey there, handsome.”</p>
<p>“Hey…” He flashes a smile as he watches her climb over him as she crawls into the bed. “Is everyone gone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The next team will start at seven sharp.”</p>
<p>“What time is it?”</p>
<p>“5 A.M.”</p>
<p>He grimaces.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. We’ll have a couple of days off.”</p>
<p>“Do we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Kamilah is here. She and her new girlfriend are coordinating the teams to give us a break.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t call her, did you?” He raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No. She called me to check in on us, I told her what has been going on lately and she offered to help. Also, the humans we’re helping donated blood for us.”</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t have done that. It can be dangerous to their health.”</p>
<p>“Nobody asked. They offered because they’re grateful for what we’re doing. One of them said it’s the least they can do for the only people who don’t ignore their existence.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Jax’s eyes go wide in realization. “But is it okay for them to lose blood now? Aren’t we making them more vulnerable?”</p>
<p>“The doctor we know said it’s alright and we’re not drinking directly from them to avoid bloodlust. We have plenty of blood bags for everyone to keep us going until next week. By the way, some of them donated a few more bags to the tough Asian dude with the sword.”</p>
<p>“They what?” His jaw falls open.</p>
<p>Samantha giggles and kisses the tip of his nose.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because they know you started all this. Yeah, Adrian, Kamilah, and other influential and wealthy people stepped up to help, but it’s your idea.”</p>
<p>“It’s ours,” he corrects.</p>
<p>“No. All I said was ‘I wonder how homeless people will survive during lockdown’ and<em> you</em> started making calls, going after donations. We’re all here because of you.”</p>
<p>“Fine. <em>Maybe</em> it was my idea.” He scratches his head, looking a little shy. “This is so generous of them.”</p>
<p>“I think so too. And in my humble opinion, you deserve it.”</p>
<p>“First of all, you’re anything but humble,” he points out, earning a smug grin in response. “And second, your opinion is biased.“</p>
<p>"It isn’t less true just because I’m your wife. If anything, it means I know better than anyone else. I have more evidence of your kindness and sense of justice than most people.” She winks.</p>
<p>“Fair point.” He smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Okay. I’ll take the extra blood bags and thank everyone later.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. I brought a couple of bags for you if you want to feed now.” She says, threading a hand in his hair. Mischief sparkles in her eyes as they go from dark brown to red.</p>
<p>“I do, but it seems like you already have some ideas of what to do with those.” A corner of his mouth quirks up.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have several ideas.” She purrs, moving her hips slowly to meet his.</p>
<p>“Alright, Mrs. Holden- Matsuo.” His hand slides down her backside, squeezing one of her butt cheeks gently. “Show me what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>¹ Japanese traditional style of bedding (padded mattress, a quilt, and pillow filled with beans placed on the floor at night)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>